In many situations where a video display screen is a user's primary workstation or desktop, there is a need for a workspace in the vicinity of the video display screen. In an attempt to make important information and frequently used objects easily accessible, users may attach pieces of paper or writing instruments to the housing or the video display screen itself. Photographs and/or personal messages may also be attached to the video display screen or its housing. This has a tendency to clutter the workspace and encroach on or even cover the screen itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,385 issued to Stroll, Jr., discloses a complex glare reduction system for video display monitors in which bulletin boards can be attached to the sides and top of the system. Nevertheless, there still exists a need for a simple mounting board which can be quickly, easily and removably attached to any standard video display screen housing.